


Two Truths and a Lie

by Peachy_Beans



Series: Two Truths and a Lie [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Omega Verse, also he planned to be called on last so he didn't have to tell the truth, brotherhood era, noctis is bad at talking to people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_Beans/pseuds/Peachy_Beans
Summary: Honestly, ice breakers suck.Might as well make the most of a bad situation.





	Two Truths and a Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Some universe setup before A/B/O weekend.
> 
> Don't read too much into it...

When Ignis presented as a beta, exactly no one was surprised. In fact, the only thing that caused any sort of fuss was that he presented earlier than most (at the age of 12), regardless of what they presented as.

When Gladiolus presented as an alpha just 3 years later, no one questioned it. He was to be the shield of the prince who was a mere 3 years younger than him (13 to Gladio's 16), not to mention that his father, and his father's father, and so on, were all alphas. 

When Prompto presented as an omega just two weeks before the first day of high school, absolutely no one took notice. He simply sent a shaky message to his parents and got in return an extra bit of money to pay for any medications he might need to deal with his heats. 

When Noctis presented the same day as Prompto, as an OMEGA instead of the expected royal ALPHA, a lot of people knew or otherwise found out. The whole of the citadel had to be immediately notified and, as soon as the tabloids started running the story, damage control enacted. By the time classes started, it was little more than a rumor. And so, the story died to mere whispers.

\--

"Since it's the start of a new semester, we're going to do a special activity to get to know each other!" A groan of annoyance and exasperation passed through the class, but the teacher continued as she passed slips of paper to each of them "We're each gong to write down two things that are true and one that's a lie, then we share and try to guess which one is the lie. Got it?"

Noctis stared down at his slip of paper, visibly bored by the idea. Behind him, Prompto whined in frustration "Dude I have no idea what to wriiiiiite. Everyone's gonna know which one's my lie no matter what I come up wiiiiiith." He gently poked the prince's shoulder with his pencil "What are you writing, Noct?"

"You're seriously getting all worked up over some boring ice breaker?"

"Dude, I'm not cool enough to have truths cool enough to sound like lies! I bet you have a ton!"

Noctis looked back down at his sheet. He did have one... The prince hurriedly started writing on his paper.

"Whoa! Hey! You're supposed to be helping me!"

Noctis chuckled and shook his head. "Nope. Come up with your own."

"Noooooooct! No fair!"

"Totally fair. Now go on before teach gets mad at you."

"Noooooooo!!"

\--

"You got SO lucky, dude. Final bell rings before anyone can guess? Come on."

Noctis shrugged. "Not my fault yours were super easy."

"Dude. Two of yours were literally 'I'm an alpha' and 'I'm an omega." Prompto frowned and crossed his arms. "That was literally the biggest debate like two years ago."

Noctis shrugged and looked down at his phone. "Well? Which do you think is the lie?"

"Wha- DUDE I DON'T KNOW!! Tell meeeee!"

Noctis chuckled. "I've gotta go. Iggy's waiting on me. Text ya later!" He grinned and ran off, already typing out a message to Prompto. 

He could keep it a secret from everyone else, but he didn't want to lie to his best friend.


End file.
